Mazinkaiser (Mecha)
Mazinkaiser is an updated version of the Mazinger Z originally created as a way for the Mazinger franchise to compete with other super powerful robots in Super Robot Wars F Final. It later appeared as the star of an OVA series by Dynamic Productions which spun-off a few manga. As described by Juzo, while Z can give the user the power of a god or a devil; Mazinkaiser's power can exceed a god and conquer the devil. Appearance Mazinkaiser is larger compared to it predecessors Z and Great by a few meters. It also sports a heavily armored appearance with a body in a more human-esque shape. The chest features an emblem with the letter Z. Super Robot Wars *'Power Source': Photonic Reactor *'Armor Materials': Super-Alloy New Zα *'Dimensions' **'Height': 28 meters **'Weight': 39 tons **'Output: Unknown' Super Robot Wars F Final '' *In Super Robot Wars F Final, Mazinkaiser is Mazinger Z, but evolved from Getter Rays. ''Super Robot Wars Alpha *In the Alpha timeline, Mazinkaiser is the original Mazinger that came before Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger. However, Jūzō Kabuto thought it was far too powerful and dangerous to be put into use, and locked it inside a hangar. Although it was safely contained in this area, the captive machine roared and raged like a caged beast. Mazinkaiser was finally activated by Koji in a crisis; while Mazinger Z was being overhauled, the Mycene forces attacked the Photon Research Institute with multiple Mass-Produced Great Mazingers. *This version of Mazinkaiser has three modes, which are signified on its chest jewel. It has "Demon(魔) Mode", in which the Kaiser Pileder is not installed and Mazinkaiser moves by its own will, "Z Mode", the normal mode that Kouji uses, and "God(神) Mode". The power of Mazinkaiser in God Mode is currently unknown, but it is speculated to be on par with a full-powered Shin Getter Robo. History In the OVA by Dynamic Productions and manga by Naoto Tsushima, the Mazinkaiser was created by Juzo Kabuto in secret after supposedly dying in the attack by Baron Ashura. Koji found the hidden lab when the Hover Pilder ejected out of Z during a fight with Mechanical Beasts. There Koji was met by a hologram of his grandfather telling him about Kaiser. The transmission ended and Koji tried to pilot it but by the time it came to rescue the Photon Power Laboratory, he lost control. Sayaka and Tetsuya's voices managed to snap Koji out of it before he was transported to the infirmary for recovery. For the remainder of the series Koji learned to better control the Mazinkaiser to fight threats from Dr. Hell and Ashura's Mechanical Beasts and later the Ghost Mechanial Beasts. As a swarm of Ghost Mechanical Beasts managed to surround and take the Photon Power Laboratory, the Kaiser managed to fight some of them off before it was thrown into Mt. Fuji turned active by the Mechanical Beasts. With the launch of the Kaiser Scrander, Koji and the Kaiser managed to get out of the volcano alive before going to fight Dr. Hell on the Hell Castle. Standing in their way was the Hell King Gorgon, a gigantic Ghost Mechanical Beast where Baron Ashura had integrated itself into it along with some Iron Masks. The battle proved to be difficult until a hermit appeared on the Kaiser's interface to reveal the hidden power of the Kaiser. With this Koji pulled out the Kaiser Blade which had evened the odds against the King Gorgon and eventually destroy the monstrosity. As Dr. Hell attempts to escape, the Kaiser merely flies back to the Photon Power Lab with the Kaiser Scrander. Weapons As a model of the Mazinger robots, Mazinkaiser comes with all of the standard weapons including a Rocket Punch and Breast Fire attack. It also has some of its own weaponry unique to it. *'Koshiryoku Beam': Like Mazinger Z before it, Mazinkaiser can unleash pure Photonic Energy from its eyes. However, Mazinkaiser's version is much more powerful. *'Rust Tornado': An improved version of Mazinger Z's Rust Hurricane, Mazinkaiser fires a trio of high-power tornadoes from its mouth grill, releasing corrosive particles along with the powerful winds. *'Giganto Missile': Mazinkaiser launches a powerful missile from its torso area. *'Turbo Smasher Punch': A Rocket Punch attack similar to Great's Drill Pressure Punch, but with much more force. *'Fire Blaster': Mazinkaiser's chest fin is a heat sink for the Photonic Energy reactor and can release this thermal energy as a devastating ranged attack. The Fire Blaster is the most powerful attack of this type, being shown able to completely melt even enemies missed by many yards. According to the manga, it is powerful enough to burn through Earth's core. *'Kaiser Blade': A large sword emerges from Mazinkaiser's chest emblem. This weapon is part of Mazinkaiser's true power, unleashed when Kouji fought Baron Ashura's new body, Hell King Gordon. *'Scrander Cutter Ranbu': Mazinkaiser flies at a high speed and slashes multiple enemies with its Scrander. (Manga only) *'Dynamite Tackle': Mazinkaiser can charge its body with Photonic Energy and perform a powerful body slam attack. (Manga) *'Kaiser Nova': Mazinkaiser can unleash an incredible amount of Photonic Energy from its body all at once, creating a massive explosion. (Manga) Equipment Kaiser Pilder Like the Mazingers before it, Mazinkaiser's cockpit is located in a separate vehicle which functions as a jet fighter. It is armed with a laser beam in the tip of the nosecone. Kaiser Scrander Like Mazinger Z, Mazinkaiser cannot fly under its own power. When Koji was thrown into the newly volcanic Mount Fuji in the OVA, Jun and the Photon Power Labs team found the Kaiser Scrander and sent it to save Kouji. The Kaiser Scrander can dock with Mazinkaiser, giving it the ability to fly (as well as be used as an impromptu weapon). Trivia *The Super Alloy New Zα is different in the anime from the original Super Robot Wars version, as it can't regenerate (or is never seen/implied to do so). On the other hand, the Super Alloy New Zα in the manga was actually damaged and Mazinkaiser's arm got torn off by one of Dr. Hell's mechanical beasts and was never shown to regenerate from it. *Mazinkaiser has never appeared alongside Grendizer in any super robot games or anime. Some fans believe that Go Nagai does not want to prove one is superior to the other. Video Gallery File:Super_Robot_Taisen_α_Gaiden_-_Mazinkaiser_Appearance_and_Attacks|Mazinkaiser in Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden File:The_3rd_Super_Robot_Wars_α_-_Mazinkaiser_All_Attacks|Mazinkaiser in Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 File:Super_Robot_Wars_J_Great_Mazinger_&_Mazinkaiser_KS_-_All_Attacks|Mazinkaiser in Super Robot Wars J File:Super_Robot_Taisen_W_Mazinkaiser_All_Attacks|Mazinkaiser in Super Robot Wars W File:Super_Robot_Taisen_L_Mazinkaiser_and_"True"_Great_Mazinger_All_Attacks|Mazinkaiser in Super Robot Wars L Category:Mazinkaiser Mecha